The Rainbow after the Storm
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: One shot! JONAS LA Songfic to "Critical" by Jonas Brothers. Nick is feeling helpless, and it is up to his brothers to help him keep up the pieces. Slight hint to Nacy. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 he's left with tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas LA, or any of the characters or the song "Critical" by Jonas Brothers. Please read and review.**

**The Rainbow after the storm by balseirocharmed**

* * *

_There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself..._

Nick sat in front of his piano, quietly touching the keys with his fingers. His eyes half-way closed as he played. The tone that played off of the piano was a slight depressed one. He took a deep breath as he began to sing the words. "This is critical" These feelings that he was harboring were too much. Silent tears fell down his face as he played and sang. "This is critical, I am feeling helpless" Nothing but her was on his mind. "You're the air, I breathe"

Nick looked up, as if expecting her to be watching from the sidelines but instead came in contact with a small plant. He sighed, and resumed playing. "I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me" he sang in a whisper. More tears fell down as he played his sad song. "So stuck on you..." He shook his head, losing control.

He could hear footsteps coming towards him. He gave them no thought and kept his stare glued to the ground. He felt helpless, he knew it couldn't be healthy but she was the air, he breathed. He heard the steps come to a stop. He could hear the person take a deep breath, and he knew that they wouldn't leave any time soon, so he took a chance and glanced up. His eyes were rimmed with tears, and they connected with the eyes of a concerned older brother.

"Nick, you can't keep doing this to yourself" Joe sighed, placing one hand on Nick shoulder in an act of comfort.

Nick shook him off, and let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head as he spoke, "I feel helpless"

Joe nodded, trying to understand his little brother. "I know, bro but you can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy." Behind Joe, Kevin silently walked up.

Kevin offered a small smile. "Nick, you need to eat." he said, offering a plate of tuna fish. Nick shook his head and shoved the plate away. Kevin sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to be easy.

Joe noted the purple coloring around Nick's eyes. "At least try and get some sleep." suggested Joe.

Nick stood up, sighing. "Look, I understand all you guys are just trying to help but I can't do anything when she's not with me." Nick silently walked off towards his room, and whispered "She conquered my heart"

"You can't keep running and hiding, Nick" Joe said, placing his arm around Nick in an attempt to get him to let it out.

The walls around him were finally beginning to break. Tears fell like rain drops as he let everything out. "I used to have everything figured out."

Kevin came up to his brothers, and placed his arm around Nick. Older brothers holding their younger brother, in an attempt to keep pieces from breaking further.

"Let it out, bro" Joe whispered to him, rubbing his back.

Nick glanced down at the floor, at his shoes. "It's not like all those other times," he whispered, eyes glued on his shoes. He shook his head as more tears fell, "I have to face the fact, I can't walk away this time."

His brothers nodded, trying to understand him.

"There will be more girls, Nick." Kevin said, trying to be helpful.

Nick stared at him for a long second before shaking his head, and exclaiming in choked sobs. "Not like her...her laugh...her smile...no girl would ever compare."

Both older brothers glance at one another, sharing a look. They both nodded, as if thinking the same thing.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Kevin asked in a whisper, looking at his brother with a small hint of sadness coming from his eyes.

Nick nodded slowly, he looked from one brother to the other before finally returning his stare to his shoes. "More than anything...I'm so stuck on her."

"You can't keep doing this, though...It's not healthy...you need to eat at some point." Joe reasoned.

"And, you can't keep skipping sleep." added Kevin, shaking his head sadly.

Nick looked up at them, putting a smile, a sad smile but a smile on his face. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop incoming tears, and whispered "I know you guys only mean best but it's not that easy. She was the air I would breathe. I loved her...but thanks for trying to cheer me up anyways." He quietly walked off but this time he walked towards the pool patio.

* * *

His brothers watched him go. Joe made an attempt to go after him but was held off by Kevin.

"Don't." whispered Kevin.

"Why not?" questioned Joe, glancing at his brother with sad looks.

Kevin sighed sadly, "I want to help as much as you do but..." Joe looked at him, in silent plead for him to finish. "There's nothing else we can do but leave him alone. He'll talk when he's ready."

Joe nodded. "You're right..." he chanced a glance towards his younger brother. He was seated on the outside floor, feet dangling in the pool water and head tilted down in sadness. He felt Kevin's arm wrapped around his shoulder, he looked up at his brother.

"Come on." Kevin said, dragging Joe with him. He also glanced back to their younger brother, he then turned back, sighing. He looked up towards the ceiling, and spoke, "Help him, please god, help him get passed this." he prayed, eyes looking sadly at the greying sky.

Grey clouds were slowly forming around the house, and raindrops began to fall matching the youngest band member's mood. It was as if the sky or the gods up in the sky were feeling what Nick was feeling and they were grieving with him. The raindrops fell, mingling with the tears that fell from his eyes. He never once seemed to notice the rain that fell, soaking him. It soothed him, as he let it out.

"Come inside, bro." Kevin called from inside, "You're going to catch a cold!"

Nick sighed. He could care less if he wasn't able to sing due to a cold. Without her with him, nothing seemed worth it anymore.

"You can't keep running away from your problems" shouted out Joe, staring at him with a sad glint in his eyes. He knew, he can't escape from his problems anymore but he didn't want to face the fact that he just can't walk away anymore.

"Please, don't keep doing this to yourself" pleaded both brothers.

Joe glanced at Kevin as he spoke, "I-we can't stand seeing you like this."

Nick looked up at them. He knew that what had happened, affected not just him but his brothers as well but he felt that he was the one hit by it the most. He had loved her more than the rest of his brothers. He didn't want to go but there would be no more hiding.

His brothers wrapped their arms around him when he reached them, bringing him into a brotherly hug.

More tears and sobs escaped him, "I feel so helpless with out her."

Both brothers nodded in the hug, and then pulled back to speak.

"We know, bro but you're not alone." assured Kevin, offering a half smile.

Joe nodded, and added, "We'll help you go through the pain. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know but, I just feel so..." Nick sighed, and shook his head. "It's so hysterical, and it can't be healthy but..." he trailed off, tears falling again.

His brothers brought him back in for another hug, whispering "We know..."

* * *

Still gathered in a hug, they stood there, outside in the pouring rain. As Nick's sobs subsided, the falling rain soon began to lessen to nothing but sprinkles of water. Nick sniffled, out of tears. The clouds of the storm, cleared away. Through the darkness and despair, a rainbow found its way. After a long time of mourning, and tears falling, things seemed to gain their color once again. The brothers broke from the hug, and glanced up at the sky.

"Look at that." whispered Joe, admiring the rainbow.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Kevin, smiling at the colors.

When no response came from the youngest, both older brothers turned their head to look at him.

"Nick?" Kevin asked.

Nick looked up, a small smile forming on his lips. "The light after a heavy storm..." whispered Nick, glancing at his brothers. His brothers nodded, agreeing with Nick's description. "Thanks, guys...I feel better."

Both brothers nodded.

"Anytime, Nick." Joe said, smiling softly.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, what are brothers for?" he asked, flashing a grin.

Nick laughed softly, and pulled his brothers in for an unexpected hug. He pulled back after awhile, and added "But seriously, thanks guys...you've helped me see that there's light after every storm." he said, glancing back to the rainbow.

Maybe all the pieces weren't glued perfectly together yet, but this was only the beginning of his healing, the light would show itself when the time came. After all, there's always a rainbow after every storm.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think? Please review. No flames. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 She's left

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jonas LA or any of the characters. This is a follow-up story to The Rainbow after the Storm. This is what happens before the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

It happened so quickly that he barely had time to even take everything in. She came into his life once second to leave him the next second in despair. The words she said, he thought he was just hearing things wrong. But then everything seemed to become clear. Everything was real. It was a living nightmare.

"Nick..." whispered Macy, her face showing no emotion.

Nick glanced up from the papers that he was working on. He smiled at his girlfriend. He patted the seat beside him.

Macy shook her head sadly. "I'm not staying for long."

Nick began to grow worry. "What do you mean, Mace?"

Macy sighed, struggling with her words. "Nick...I...you...us..." she whispered, shaking her head, "We're not working anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Nick was in a state of disbelief. His face was expressionless, blank, showing no signs of what he was feeling.

"Nick..." Macy said trying to break the trance that Nick had been put in.

For no reason at all, Nick broke into a heavy hysteria's of laughter. "Okay...For a second...I thought..you said..." he trailed off, seeing in her eyes that she wasn't joking. "Oh god..." Nick whispered, sadly. "No, Macy...Don't!" He was on the verge of breaking down in tears in front of her. "Please don't leave me."

Macy looked down at her feet, ashamed to even make eye contact with him. "I...I'm sorry." she whispered softly, turning to leave.

He felt his knees grow weak, and he couldn't stop himself from falling. He fell, tears trailing down his face. Loud sobs were now escaping him. "Macy...why..."

Macy couldn't look back, there was no turning back now. She really hadn't wanted to do this, at least not like this. If she went back, it would show that she was weak and couldn't stick to her decisions, so she kept on walking, and walked out of his life.

Macy held tightly to a paper, as she waited for her flight. The paper in her hands was the cause of her break up. She couldn't have kept on living like that. She loved him, yes. But she wasn't going to just sit around and be trashed by the press and horrible tabloids. Since the beginning, she had known that it was too good to be true. As she heard her flight be called, she crumbled the piece of paper in her hands and threw it into the nearest trash bin. Sighing, she climb aboard the plane and was gone from his life entirely.

In the house, in La, Nick sat there on the floor, still in a heap and crying. His crying had subsided enough to think of words to describe everything that had just happened. His love, his air had just left him. He felt sick, he felt like his whole world was crashing down on him. In one second, his whole life changed. The words were going through his mind. The incident that had just happened was critical. He felt helpless, so helpless to do anything. His own motivation to live had left him, and his world was going downhill from there on. Everything coming clear now for him. He can't just run and hide; all his hiding spots are revealed. He can't escape this pain no more. It's too much for him. He can't even eat or sleep. He doesn't feel the urge to eat anything. Or to even go to sleep, if only for a couple of hours or so. Without her, none of those things seem to matter to him. He sees no point. And this storm has just begun; now it is time for him to prepare himself.

* * *

**AND THAT IS WHERE THE FIRST PART STARTS...**

**Author's note: **

**What do you think? Please review and no flames. Thanks.**


End file.
